1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to holders for cold beverages and more particularly relates to a holder which can flash a lighted message. The principle of the invention is a plurality of lamps mounted in a thermally insulating jacket that wraps around the beverage container. It finds its use in dimly lit rooms where people are entertaining.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art includes: an advertising message that is wrapped around a beverage can; glass holders which are illuminated from below; and illumination inserts which are placed in the beverage itself.